The Belsari People
Social Orginisation The Belsari People are a medival society who speak Belsari with three classes: The Fkæ (fkay), who are the farmers, and make up the majority of the population, the Bri (bree), who act as priests, are in charge of the education, and obidience of the Fkæ, and study history, philosophy, and alchemy. They all each one having a "church" with 34 Fkæ atendingg every three days. A third class, the Krch (krtch), who are the warrior kings. Each family of Krch has a large stone fort, in which they live, along with 34 Bri. The head of a family is the "king", who owns all of the land taken up by all three classes, and can call any Fkæ to the army, or servitude. Religon The Belsari believe that the universe started out as a void, with only the sun, who created the world from sung tones, and the first human, Chariner. They believe that when you die, your spirit becomes a star, brightness governed by how good you were in life, your good behavore in life norishing the sun. They believe that the world will end in ice when the sun dies of old age, caused by all the good people in the world turning bad. History People first evolved in Eaus, and spred to multiple regons. An asteroid hit Eaus, causing a mass migration of the survivors. One group whent south to Marja, becoming the Belsari, and another went south to sacrice, becoming the Icemn. The final group went west across the sea, half way along the journy being split up by a hurricane, who settled on the various islands north-east of Zicare, becoming the Islemn. A small number stayed, taking refuge in the mountains in the south of Eaus, becoming the Mountainmn (note: all names here are given by the Belsari) Calander (number-date)-(day of week) of (Month) in (Year) Example: “9-FananDe of NiestuMo in 3617” KaranMo (Month of Beginning) 1 fananDe Day of Beginings 2 UranDe 3 TiruDe 4 NastaDe 5 fananDe 6 UranDe 7 TiruDe 8 NastaDe 9 fananDe 10 UranDe 11 TiruDe 12 NastaDe 13 fananDe 14 UranDe 15 TiruDe 16 NastaDe NiestuMo (Month of Sun) 1 fananDe Day of Sun 2 UranDe 3 TiruDe 4 NastaDe 5 fananDe 6 UranDe 7 TiruDe 8 NastaDe 9 fananDe 10 UranDe 11 TiruDe 12 NastaDe 13 fananDe 14 UranDe 15 TiruDe 16 NastaDe ChiriMo (Month of Sisterstar) 1 fananDe Day of Sisterstar 2 UranDe 3 TiruDe 4 NastaDe 5 fananDe 6 UranDe 7 TiruDe 8 NastaDe 9 fananDe 10 UranDe 11 TiruDe 12 NastaDe 13 fananDe 14 UranDe 15 TiruDe 16 NastaDe OukiMo (Month of Wanderstars) 1 fananDe Day of Wanderstars 2 UranDe 3 TiruDe 4 NastaDe 5 fananDe 6 UranDe 7 TiruDe 8 NastaDe 9 fananDe 10 UranDe 11 TiruDe 12 NastaDe 13 fananDe 14 UranDe 15 TiruDe 16 NastaDe TierastMo (Month of Brightstars) 1 fananDe Day of Brightstars 2 UranDe 3 TiruDe 4 NastaDe 5 fananDe 6 UranDe 7 TiruDe 8 NastaDe 9 fananDe 10 UranDe 11 TiruDe 12 NastaDe 13 fananDe 14 UranDe 15 TiruDe 16 NastaDe SiniMo (Month of Dimstars) 1 fananDe Day of Dimstars 2 UranDe 3 TiruDe 4 NastaDe 5 fananDe 6 UranDe 7 TiruDe 8 NastaDe 9 fananDe 10 UranDe 11 TiruDe 12 NastaDe 13 fananDe 14 UranDe 15 TiruDe 16 NastaDe ChateraMo (Month of Shadowstars) 1 fananDe Day of Shadowstars 2 UranDe 3 TiruDe 4 NastaDe 5 fananDe 6 UranDe 7 TiruDe 8 NastaDe 9 fananDe 10 UranDe 11 TiruDe 12 NastaDe 13 fananDe 14 UranDe 15 TiruDe 16 NastaDe AmaMo (Month of Darkness) 1 fananDe Day of Darkness 2 UranDe 3 TiruDe 4 NastaDe 5 fananDe 6 UranDe 7 TiruDe 8 NastaDe 9 fananDe 10 UranDe 11 TiruDe 12 NastaDe 13 fananDe 14 UranDe 15 TiruDe 16 NastaDe NeiuMo (Month of Ending) 17 NeiuDe Ending Day